Roleplay Character Adoptions/Cat Clans
Here, you can adopt a RP cat, wolf, or dragon. To adopt a character, you must create a page/description for them if they do not have one yet. If they have both already, just remove their name from the list and add the correct info about their new RPer to there page and clan. (Note: Several RP cats have the same name as pages created for another cat. Please read the page carefully before changing the info and/or creating a new page) Also, please note that this page is a little out of date. Make sure no one has that RP character before you claim it as your's. ThunderClan Leader: Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: Available Warriors: Spottedpelt - (Unknown Description) Silverpelt - (Unknown Description) Blossomstorm - (Unknown Description) Apprentices None Queens: Daisyleaf - (Unknown Description) (Queen) Kits: Cloudkit - (Unknown describtion) Elders: None RiverClan Leader: None Deputy: Spottedtail - (No Description) Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Warriors: Featherpelt - (No Description) Adderstrike - (No Description) Whitedash - (No Description) Crookedstep - (No Description) Apprentices: Ivorypaw - (No Description) (Mentor: Adderstrike) Sparkpaw - (No Description) (Mentor: Graywolf) Kits: Featherkit - (No Description) Tornadokit - (No Description) Elders: None ShadowClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: Avalible Warriors: Echoblaze - small, silver-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes. She can't talk. Leafpelt - (No Description) Apprentices: Lightningpaw - small, pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a lightning-shaped scar on her left eye (Mentor: Fireshadow). Stormpaw - handsome, pale brown and white tabby tom with ice-blue eyes and a lightning-shaped scar on his right eye, Future mate of Silvervenom (Mentor:Echoblaze). Queens: Spottedpelt - (No Description) Sweetflower - (No Description) Kits: None Elders: None WindClan Leader: Featherstar - (No Description) Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: Avalanchepaw - small, pale brown and white tabby she-cat with blind blue-green eyes. Warriors: Morningdawn - a cream colored she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail. Falconwing - (No Description) Apprentices: None Queens: Spottedpelt - (No Description) Kits: None Elders: Spottedtail - (No Description) SkyClan Coming Soon after the page is corrected. Leader: Deputy: Medicine Cat: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Kits: Elders: SnowClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: Available Warriors: Spottedpelt - (No Description) Frostfire - (No Description) Darkpelt - (No Description) Berryleaf - (No Description) Apprentices: None Queens: Pearlheart - (No Description) Kits: Sweetkit - (No Description) Elders: None LavaClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Warriors: Spottedpelt - (No Description) Apprentices: None Queens: None Kits: None Elders: None LeafClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Warriors: None Apprentices: None Queens: None Kits: Windkit - a gray tabby tom with water blue eyes. Flowerkit - white she-cat with blue eyes. Elders: None MountainClan Coming Soon! (Because listing this stuff takes FOREVER! Also, the MontainClan and CanyonClan pages must be fixed first) Leader: None Deputy: none Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: Avalible Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Kits: Elders: DesertClan Leader: None Deputy: Firestorm - golden tom with a red tipped tail and green eyes. Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Warriors: None Apprentices: None Queens: None Kits: None Elders: None OceanClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Warriors: Spottedpelt - unknown description Apprentices: None Queens: None Kits: None Elders: None Category:Community Category:Adoptions Category:Roleplay